


Столкновение

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, High School, M/M, Monsters, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage





	Столкновение

***

Этот вечер никак не отличался от сотен предыдущих. Алек устало тащился домой после занятий, прикидывая какие уроки ему нужно будет сделать, какая еда ждет его в холодильнике и в какую игру можно будет набежать перед сном вместе с друзьями. В общем, типичные будни среднестатистического студента.

Дорога домой пролегала по тихому парку, где самым страшным местом являлся деревянный мост, пугающий пешеходов своим скрипом, не более того. Городок был тихий и спокойный, даже преступность здесь, казалось, дремала.

Но сегодня, к несчастью, что-то проснулось. И это что-то выскочило перед Алеком, прежде, чем он успел подойти к тому самому мосту. Перед ним стояло отвратительное чудовище с крыльями летучей мыши, волчьей пастью и оскаленными клыками огромного размера. Существо опиралось на четыре когтистые лапы, а бледная кожа натягивалась при каждом движении бугристых мышц. Эта махина была создана для убийств и жестокости.

Монстр взмахнул крыльями и заревел. От мощного потока воздуха, направленного на Алека, вкупе с ужасом, сковавшим тело несчастного студента, тот просто рухнул, ударяясь задницей, на которую и приземлился.

— Тише, Рафаэль, ты пугаешь прохожих, — раздался вкрадчивый мягкий голос, угомонивший существо, стоявшее перед Алеком. — Вы в порядке, юноша? — вежливо поинтересовался приблизившийся к ним мужчина.

Сначала Алек обрадовался своему спасению, ведь чудовище перестало обращать на него всякое внимание и умчалось по каким-то своим монструозным делам. Но затем внимание несчастной жертвы нападения устремилось на возвышавшегося над ним человека, который… человеком-то и не был. Белки его глаз были насыщенного желтого оттенка, а тонкий вертикальный зрачок напоминал каких-то пресмыкающихся.

— Я… мне… — лепетал Алек, неосознанно отползая подальше.

Мужчина прищурился и сказал пренебрежительным тоном:

— И этот трусит. Перевелись совсем храбрецы в этом мире.

— Я не боюсь! — возразил Алек, поднимаясь и отряхивая свою многострадальную задницу. — Нечего меня принижать вот так, на пустом месте.

Возможно, здравый смысл и чувство самосохранения били бы тревогу и как-либо повлияли на своего подопечного, но так называемый Рафаэль шастал где-то по округе, а мужчина вел себя как обычный мужик, только с необычными глазами. И внешностью, кстати, тоже. Алек с интересом уставился на шипастый ирокез, обтягивающие кожаные штаны темно-зеленого оттенка, на модный пиджак с коротким рукавом и изящную шелковую рубашку черного цвета. А еще этот тип был ярко накрашен.

— Налюбовался? — со смешком уточнил он.

— Еще нет, — задиристо ответил Алек.

В их семье было четверо детей, так что вечные споры, бессмысленные и беспощадные, породили такую неприятную черту, как чувство противоречия. Так что когда Алека тыкали во что-то, он возражал и упирался в свою точку зрения, как баран.

— Ну смотри дальше, я не имею ничего против. Только скажи хотя бы, как тебя зовут?

Магнус явно забавлялся эдакому трусливо-наглому поведению примитивного парня.

— Александр. Алек Лайтвуд. А ты?

Тот колебался несколько мгновений, после чего ответил:

— Магнус Бейн.

— Приятно познакомиться, — сдержанно кивнул Алек, после чего неловко осмотрелся вокруг, пытаясь прикинуть что ему делать дальше.

— А теперь попрощаемся и каждый пойдет своей дорогой, — сжалившись, подсказал Магнус.

— Но что если я захочу еще раз… посмотреть на тебя.

— Зачем на меня смотреть?

— Ты красивый, — заявил Алек.

— Это попытка подкатить? — изумился Магнус.

— Честно, не уверен. Ты же с этим, — он кивнул куда-то в темноту, подразумевая Рафаэля. — А еще глаза… Не пойми не правильно, они прекрасны, но… не совсем человеческие.

— Потому что я и не человек, — закатил глаза Магнус.

— Вот поэтому я не спешу к тебе подкатывать. Но будь ты человеком, я бы влюбился сразу. И вел бы себя по-идиотски от нервов и так далее. Хотя и сейчас не сказал бы, что проявляю себя лучше, но учитывая уровень моего стресса, я не плохо справляюсь.

Алек высказал все это с самым серьезным выражением лица, от чего Магнус не сдержался и расхохотался.

— Ладно, Александр, приятно было с тобой познакомиться, — произнес он, — но тебе лучше забыть об этой встрече.

Бейн щелкнул пальцами, с которых сорвалась синяя дымка.

Алек крепко зажмурился, после чего проморгался. Когда он посмотрел на столь нелюбимый мост, то все было также, как и всегда: тишина, сумерки и привычный парк, по которому он вышагивал в гордом одиночестве. Лайтвуд взглянул на часы и присвистнул. Ему стоило поспешить, чтобы успеть все домашки, иначе он явно не успеет поиграть.

***

— Привет, Александр, — раздалось у него над ухом в университетской столовой.

Лайтвуд нехотя оторвал взгляд от учебника, чтобы посмотреть, кто его окликнул, и едва не подавился булочкой с яблочным джемом, которую жевал в процессе чтения.

— Мы… мы знакомы? — спросил он у невероятно красивого парня, который занял место рядом с ним.

— Конечно, знакомы! Разве не помнишь? Я Магнус.

— Эм… прости, я иногда излишне забывчив.

— Ничего страшного. Давай повторим наше знакомство. Магнус Бейн, — парень протянул ему ладонь, тепло улыбаясь.

— Алек Лайтвуд, — представился тот, глупо улыбаясь. Потому что он, кажется, втрескался с первого взгляда. Ведь Магнус был… он просто ВАУ.


End file.
